Playfully Lethal
by darktwilight14
Summary: Para Investigation Team dan SEES mendapat undangan untuk berpartisipasi dalam sebuah kontes. Tanpa mereka ketahui, dibalik kontes itu adalah rencana pemerintah untuk menghapuskan keberadaan Persona-User. Collab with Darkmoonslayer325 dan Maeda Hikari. Set in AU
1. Prologue

**~Playfully Lethal~**

**Disclaimer : P3 dan P4 punya Atlus**

**By: MaedaHikari, darktwilight14, and Darkmoonslayer325.**

**A three people collaboration fic… Warning: OC ama OOC.**

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

"_kusso! Game bodoh sialan!"_

Seorang perempuan berambut brunette berlari terengah engah di antara sebuah lorong gelap yang sempit. Mata hitamnya berkeliling diantara lorong itu untuk memastikan sesuatu. Di tangannya tergenggam erat katana dan sebuah evoker yang hampir basah oleh darah yang menetes netes dari dahinya. Kemeja putihnya robek robek dengan beberapa bagian yang dibasahi oleh darah gelap.

"sial, sial, sial! Kenapa harus bisa menghilang sih?" umpatnya setelah menoleh kebelakang untuk memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinnya. Setelah lama berlari, ia berhenti disebuah perempatan dan bersender pada dinding kotor, mengamati luka tusuk di perut bagian kanannya. Tangannya dengan sigap merobek sebuah kain yang berada didekatnya, melepaskan katana dan evoker yang menjadi alat perlindungannya saat ini.

Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang tangan berotot siap mencengkramnya dari balik kegelapan lorong dibelakangnya.

Tangan itu bergerak dengan luwes, membekap mulut perempuan itu sekaligus mengunci tangannya, membuat dirinya lumpuh dan tidak bisa menggapai evoker dan katana tersebut. Saat tangan itu menyeretnya kedalam kegelapan, ia merasakan seakan kesadarannya mulai hilang…

* * *

Laki laki berambut hitam itu berjalan perlahan-lahan sambil menahan luka di bagian pahanya. Dia masih dapat mendengar langkah kaki ringan di belakangnya.

"Sialan… Dengan kaki begini mana bisa aku berjalan dengan cepat!" Laki laki itu menyenderkan tubuhnya pada tembok sambil memperhatikan lukanya.

"Sial!" Dia memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke tembok. Darah mengucur dari lukanya. Dari kejauhan dia melihat sebuah pantulan cahaya di tembok. Dia membelalakkan matanya.

"Sial! Aku harus kabur!" Dia mencoba untuk berdiri. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Dia mendengar suara langkah ringan itu mendekat, lalu melewatinya. Dia terduduk di balik pintu.

"Fuuhh… Tampaknya a-.." Tiba-tiba, pintu dibelakangnya terbuka. Dengan cepat mulut laki laki itu dibekap dari belakang.

"Hmff!"

* * *

Seorang perempuan berambut panjang hitam berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

"_ngh…kenapa bisa jadi begini?"_ keluhnya dalam hati seraya menggenggam katana satu satunya ditangannya. Ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang sudah berlebihan berdetak dan kakinya yang mulai letih berlari. Bahkan pengelihatannya pun mengabur saat ia mau memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya.

Dengan sigap ia bersender di sebuah dinding dekatnya saat ia benar benar memastikan tidak ada yang mengikutinya. Lalu lirikan matanya langsung mengarah pada sebuah luka sayatan di lengannya yang tetap mengucurkan darah dengan deras. Mungkin itulah penyebab mengapa pandangannya mengabur.

Saat sedang mencoba memulihkan diri, tiba tiba ia mendengar derap kaki yang sangat keras. Membuatnya terhentak kembali berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda menyerang.

"….siapa disana?" ia berbisik lirih, masih memasang kuda-kudanya. Tidak ada jawaban. yang ada hanyalah suara tetesan keringat ataupun airnya yang menetes ke tanah, dan suara nafasnya yang memburu.

Tiba tiba, sebuah tangan muncul, menekap mulutnya dan menepak tangannya sehingga katana yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Akibat dari efek kekurangan darah, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meronta-ronta didalam bekapan mahluk itu…

* * *

_"Pak. Lapor. Percobaan Game pertama berhasil dijalankan."_

_"Bagaimana dengan 'tikus-tikus' nya?"_

_"...Kami sedang mengusahakan untuk menangkap mereka, pak."  
_

_"Bagus. Aku tidak mau ada saksi mata. Lenyapkan mereka."_

_"Baik pak."_

_"Segera jalankan rencana kita. Siapa saja targetnya?"_

_"Baik Pak. Target untuk Game kedua kita ada sekumpulan anak-anak SMA dari Inaba, dan Mahasiswa dari Port Island pak."_

_"?! Mereka... masih anak-anak?"_

_"Tepat."_

_"Lebih baik lagi. Kita lenyapkan langsung dari bibitnya. Laksanakan!"_

_"Siap pak."_


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ATLUS…**

**~Playfully Lethal~**

**By: MaedaHikari, darktwilight14, and Darkmoonslayer325.**

**Summary: para cast Investigation Team dan SEES terjebak di sebuah game aneh! Apalagi salah satu aturannya yaitu mereka harus saling bunuh supaya bisa bertahan hidup. Saat sedang panik paniknya, mereka bertemu 3 orang persona users lainnya. Plis R&R! jangan ngeflame kalo nggak membangun.**

**A three people collaboration fic… Warning: OC ama OOC.**

**Chapter 1 : The Invitation**

**-Inaba-**

seorang laki laki berambut abu abu memasuki Junes Foodcourt, mencoba untuk menyeimbangkan diri dengan beberapa alat pelindung yang agak berat dibalik seragamnya. Mata abu-abunya berkeliling mencari sosok yang ia cari. Akhirnya tatapannya berhenti di sebuah gerombolan remaja yang duduk agak dekat dengan sebuah kios daging. Ia melambaikan tangannya begitu melihat seorang laki laki berheadphone meliriknya.

"Yo! Souji! Akhirnya kau dateng juga!" Yosuke Hanamura tersenyum bersahabat sambil berdiri menepuk punggung temannya itu. Souji Seta tersenyum membalas senyuman Yosuke. Lalu matanya mengarah pada kelompok dihadapannya.

"Yoi! Souji-kun!" Chie Satonaka berseru dengan energetiknya.

"Selamat Siang, Seta-kun." Sapa Yukiko Amagi dengan lembutnya.

"Senpai!" Kanji Tatsumi melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Senseiiii!" Teddie ikut melambaikan tangannya, lebih energetik dari Chie.

"Ah. Selamat siang, Souji-senpai." Naoto Shirogane mengangkat topinya sedikit sambil mengangguk.

Souji membalas sapaan, senyuman, dan lambaian mereka dengan senang seraya menarik keluar bangku dari mejanya. "Hari ini jadi ke TV World?". Semuanya pun mengangguk mantap. Tetapi tiba tiba ia menyadari sesuatu, sesuatu yang hilang.

"Dimana Rise?" tanya Souji sambil menyeruput sedikit isi minuman Yosuke, yang langsung ditarik kembali oleh pemiliknya.

Para Investigation Team mengangkat bahu. "….Kami tidak tahu. Aku sudah coba meneleponnya tapi jalurnya sibuk. Mungkin dia akan sedikit terlambat." Jawab Yukiko panjang lebar. Souji mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Apa boleh buat. Kita harus menunggunya."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, di lift sudah terlihat seorang wanita muda berlari-lari heboh menuju kearah mereka.

Rise Kujikawa, si penyanyi brunette tiba tiba menyerbu Souji dari belakang, membuatnya terjungkal dari kursi dan terjatuh ke lantai yang keras."SENPAIIIIIII!" Mata para anggota IT sempat membelalak sebelum membantu Souji bangun. Pandangan semua orang di foodcourt langsung mengarah pada mereka akibat keributan yang mereka sebabkan.

"R-Rise? Dari mana saja kau?" Souji tergagap seraya membersihkan pakaian dan rambutnya yang terkena debu.

Rise Kujikawa melompat lompat girang sebelum mengacungkan sebuah brosur tepat didepan muka Souji. "Baca deh. Senpai pasti seneng." Rise memberikan senyuman misterius sekaligus senyuman cerianya yang seperti biasa. Souji langsung menarik brosur itu dari tangan Rise, sementara Chie dan Kanji menegur Rise.

"Kenapa kau bisa telat? Waktu janjian kita kan jam 5!" Chie menegurnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Rise tiba tiba melompat lompat semakin sering dan bertepuk tangan senang.

"Mantan produserku menelpon. Katanya ada tawaran ikut kontes seru baru dari teman produsernya. Semua info nya ada di brosur itu. Aku agak telat karna nyari tempat buat ngeprint brosur itu." Jelas Rise. Seketika seluruh pandangan IT mengarah ke brosur yang berada di tangan Souji.

"…Kontes?" Souji terbata bata. Rise mengangguk ceria.

"Bagaimana? Mau ikut tidak?" tanya si mantan idol senang.

"Yah ,membahasnya jangan sekarang. Kan kita mau ke TV World habis ini, iya kan Souji-kun?" tanya Chie. Tapi Souji masih mengarahkan pandangannya ke brosur ditangannya tersebut

"Hnn…memang game nya tentang apa?" tanya Souji tanpa menghiraukan Chie. Yang dicuekin cuma bisa manyun.

"_lah. Malah dikacangin …PEANUTTTT" _gerutu Chie dalam hati. Tapi mau menggerutu apapun juga ngga akan ada yang tau.

"ini game tentang…mencari jejak gitu." Rise langsung menunjuk kearah petunjuk di brosurnya. "Nanti kita akan disuruh mencari petunjuk untuk keluar dari maze yang ada didalam gedung gitu. Katanya permainan ini hanya bisa dimainkan oleh anak-anak seperti kita!"

"Orang orang yang dari Port Island sama Tokyo sih belum ada yang merespons. Kalo ada senpai sama Naoto-kun pasti kita menang! Top dah! Wedeh!" Rise mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil berkedip ala iklan. Semua anggota IT langsung sweatdropped.

"hmmm…" Yosuke mencubit cubit dagunya seperti gaya detektif. "hadiahnya apa saja?"

Kanji langsung menjitak kepala senpainya itu tanpa ampun. Yosuke yang sama sekali tidak menyangka serangan itu akan datang langsung memegang kepalanya yang kena bogem mentah Kanji sambil meringis. Semua anggota IT sekali lagi sweatdrop

"APAAN SIH GEPLAK GEPLAK?" marah Yosuke. Kanji memasang pose kemenangannya.

"Senpai, kalo ada semacam pertandingan itu nggak boleh mikirin hadiahnya. Justru kita harus mikirin semangatnya pas lagi main. Kan seru tuh maze maze kea gitu." Ceramah Kanji sok bijak. Semua orang makin sweatdropped.

"S-Sudah lah…" Naoto mencoba menengahi. "Hadiahnya gede kok senpai. Sekitar 1.000.000 yen gitu."

Mendengar itu, wajah Yosuke yang tadinya menahan tangis langsung berubah menjadi cerah seketika.

"DEMIAPA 1.000.00 YEN?" Yosuke langsung merebut brosur itu dari tangan Souji. Ketika ia melihat jumlah hadiahnya, ia langsung membayangkan dirinya naik Porsche (dengan catatan : KALO DAPET) berkeliling Inaba. Tapi dalam hitungan detik, Chie memecahkan gelembung harapan Yosuke.

"_don't get your hopes up, Yosuke._" Tiba tiba Chie memotong. "kita masih banyak kerjaan. _The killer won't apprehend himself, y'know."_

Seketika itu, Yosuke manyun

"Aaaaaaah Chie! Kan kemaren kita udah kesana. Jangan kerajingan. Sekali sekali kita butuh penyegaran dong. Apa tuh namanya. Refreshing." Yosuke memohon, hampir berlutut gaya Romeo.

"iya senpai! Sekali ini ajaaaaa" Rise mencoba membujuk Chie dengan jurus 'puppy dog face' nya.

"Hmm , gimana menurutmu, Yukiko?" tanya Chie.

"Yaaa…aku sih lumayan suka menonton kontes semacam ini." Jawab Yukiko. Chie akhirnya menghela nafas.

"Oke oke…kita pergi." Ujar Chie. Semuanya langsung bersorak.

"Hore! , yasudah sekarang aku telpon sutradaraku dulu!" Rise langsung mengambil handphonenya. Yosuke yang paling senang langsung lompat lompat.

"Oke deh! Karena ini worth buat pesta, kalian gue traktir di Junes! Sepuasnya!" seru Yosuke kebablasan. Chie yang tadinya diam langsung ikut sorak sorak.

"Yey! Yosuke, beliin gue daging yang banyak!" pinta Chie.

"Ayo!"

"Yosuke-senpai! Beliiin gue boneka Jack Frost!" pinta Kanji. Yosuke sweatdropped sambil mengangguk.

"Yosuke-kun! Beliin aku fried tofu!" seru Yukiko girang.

"Apapun buat mai lovely Yukiko!" balas Yosuke yang disambut jitakan Chie.

"Yosuke! Beliin Teddie baju baru!" pinta Teddie. Yosuke mengangguk. Tiba tiba Rise memotong.

"Kalo gitu, kita masak buat pesta aja yok!" seru Rise.

Yosuke langsung berhenti lompat lompat, Souji bengong kearah Rise sampai tidak menyadari selebarannya nyaris terbawa angin.

"Ma-ma-masak?" tanya Souji gagap.

"Benar juga tuh! Aku sudah lama nggak masak!" seru Chie. Yukiko juga mengangguk.

"Ayo kita bikin masakan spesial!" seru Rise. Souji, Kanji, dan Yosuke langsung menelan ludah.

"_Ini mah namanya mati sebelum perang!" _batin mereka.

_**-Meanwhile at Iwatodai Dorm, Tatsumi Port Island…-**_

"Kontes?" tanya Yukari Takeba , kapten archery club dan anak populer di Gekkoukan High School

"Iya , aku diberitahu oleh Hidetoshi-san kalo grup SEES bisa mengikuti game show" kata Fuuka Yamagishi , cewek yang paling (halus?) dari semua anggota SEES

"Kenapa kita diajak untuk ikut?" tanya Ken Amada, anak SMP yang juga salah satu anggota SEES.

"Dari semua murid Gekkoukan High School , batas akademik anggota SEES paling tinggi sebab salah satu sutradara mengajak untuk mengikuti kontes di Tokyo , itu katanya Hidetoshi-san" jelas Fuuka

"Hah! Akademik paling tinggi? Gak mungkin! Udah tau nilainya si Stupei jeblok gitu!" ujar Yukari dengan suara keras

"Hiks , Yuka-tan , jahat banget sih." kata Stupei, eh Junpei menangis tersedu

"Kenapa si Iori?" tanya Akihiko yang baru datang.

"Selamat datang Akihiko-san , Mitsuru-san , apakah sudah dengar bahwa anggota SEES telah diundang untuk mengikuti game show?" sapa Aigis

"Sepertinya sudah dikasih tahu Odagiri pada waktu pertemuan OSIS" sahut Mitsuru

"Katanya show ini mencari jejak dari maze gitu" kata Akihiko.

"Kita pasti bisa menang dong! Fuuka kan pintar membuat strategi" ujar Yukari

"Ah, Yukari-san…" balas Fuuka tersapu sapu…eh tersipu sipu.

"Wes , kita udah pantas menang!" kata Junpei dengan senang, membayangkan ia naik Lamborghini dan dikelilingi cewek cewek nan seksi (kalo mereka mau)

"Kalian energetik sekali ya? Aku juga akan ikut deh." tambah Mitsuru. Akihiko menoleh kearah Shinjiro.

"Bagaimana., Shinji?" tanya Akihiko kepada sahabat karibnya.

"Kayak gue punya pilihan…" jawab Shinjiro cuek.

"Oke deh…Shinjiro-senpai setuju, gue juga setuju!" putus Yukari. Semuanya bersorak senang. Minato dan Kaori yang lagi autis dengan IPod mereka ikut 'thumbs up'.

"Disana ada makanan kan?" tanya Kaori. Semua orang kecuali Minato dan Aigis sweatdropped.

"Duh, Kaori…kamu ini pikirinnya makanan mulu." Gerutu Mitsuru. Semua orang tertawa lagi.

_**Old Storage, Tokyo. 15.30 PM-**_

Para anggota Investigation Team sampai di lokasi syuting. Ter

"wow…tempat syutingnya luas, kuma…" Teddie menatap gudang tua yang lumayan luas itu dengan kagum

"ah, dasar udik lu." Ejek Yosuke.

"gue juga belom pernah liat tempat seluas ini…kecuali di dalem TV." Sahut Chie.

"ah, sepertinya ini gudang untuk penyimpanan makanan ya…" ujar Naoto tiba tiba.

"ukh. Pantes bau daging busuk…" balas Kanji sambil menutup hidung.

"Kanji-kun terlalu peka. Rise-chi aja—HOEKK! BAU APAAN INI?" seru Rise begitu keluar dari mobilnya. Ia langsung batuk batuk.

"Rise-chan juga kok." Ujar Yukiko. Chie sweatdropped.

"uh…Yukiko, lo ngga enek nyium bau beginian?" tanya Chie. Yukiko menggeleng polos.

"ngga kok. Aku udah biasa nyium bau daging busuk." Jawab Yukiko. Tiba tiba 11 orang yang menurut para Investigation Team adalah kontestannya datang.

"uh. Bau banget sih." Gerutu Yukari.

"tau nih. Aku juga nggak tahan…" tambah Fuuka.

"bau nya kayak bau kamar Iori ya?" tanya Mitsuru tiba tiba. Wajah Junpei memerah.

"ng-ngga kok! Nggak begitu!" protes Junpei. Kaori, Akihiko, dan Ken tertawa.

"masa sih, Stupei? Bukannya lebih parah ya?" ejek Yukari.

"Yuka-tan jahat!" Junpei ngambek. Para Investigation team sweatdropped berat.

"itu…lawan kita di game ini?" tanya Souji sweatdropped. Rise mengangguk.

"ka-kayaknya iya sih, senpai…"

Tiba tiba tawa Yukiko meledak. Para Investigation Team dan SEES langsung kaget.

"! KE-KEPALANYA KINCLONG BANGET!GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA !" tawa Yukiko. Semua orang sweatdropped.

"bujubuset! Siapa tuh yang ketawanya kayak Kuntilanak?" tanya Akihiko sambil sweatdropped. Sementara wajah Junpei tambah memerah. Yukari ngakak, Fuuka menahan tawa, sisanya sweatdropped.

"umm…cuekin aja ya. Dia buronan RSJ." Jawab Chie. Yukiko makin menjadi jadi.

"! B-BURONAN RSJ!". Kanji mulai stress.

"KUPING. GUA. BUDEK!" Kanji langsung mojok dan menutup telinganya, Saat Souji sedang sweatdrop sweatdropnya, tiba tiba Mitsuru mengulurkan tangan.

"aku Mitsuru Kirijo. Salam kenal." Sapa Mitsuru. Souji tersenyum gugup.

"o-oh. Aku Souji Seta. Salam kenal juga!" balas Souji. Chie pun ikut berkenalan.

"aku Chie Satonaka!"

"a-aku Yosuke Hanamura…" Yosuke nervous

"Yu-Yukiko Amagi…snrk.." Yukiko berusaha menahan tawa.

"yo. Gue Kanji Tatsumi." Sapa Kanji tanpa rasa formal

"Naoto Shirogane, senang berkenalan dengan anda." Sahut Naoto sambil mengangkat topinya.

"Teddie!" seru Teddie.

"dan aku Rise Kujikawa!" salam Rise. Junpei tiba tiba nervous.

"Ku-Kujikawa? Lo Risette kan?" tanya Junpei. Rise mengangguk. Mitsuru pun sedikit terkejut mendengar nama keluarga Souji.

"ah, kamu pewaris perusahaan Seta ya? Aku kenal dengan ayah mu lho." Ujar Mitsuru. Souji tersenyum.

"oh ya, aku belum mengenalkan teman temanku kepada kamu." Mitsuru memberi sinyal.

"Minato…hoahmm…Arisato." Ucap Minato sambil menguap.

"Kaori Nagisa! Senang bertemu dengan kalian!" seru Kaori energetik.

"aku Yukari Takeba!" sahut Yukari sambil tersenyum.

"Fu-Fuuka Yamagishi…" ucap Fuuka malu malu.

"Ken Amada."

"Akihiko Sanada," tambah Akihiko.

"Shinjiro Aragaki." Sahut Shinjiro tanpa menoleh kearah Investigation Team

"Aigis. Senang bertemu dengan kalian." Ujar Aigis dengan nada yang agak agak kaku.

"Junpei Iori, AKU CINTAAAAAA KETEMU AMA RISETTE!" seru Junpei. Semua orang sweatdropped. Yukari menjitak kepala Junpei.

"idih! Stupei! Jangan norak begitu!" marah Yukari.

"kan gue cuma nyapa, Yuka-tan!" protes Stupei…eh Junpei tidak terima.

"JANGAN NORAK BEGITU!" seru Yukari tambah marah. Semua anggota IT sweatdropped.

"u-uh…jadi kalian kontestan game ini juga?" tanya Souji mengalihkan topik. Mitsuru mengangguk,

"ya…kami diajak oleh mantan anggota OSIS kami." Jawab Mitsuru.

"mantan? Emang kalian kelas berapa?" tanya Yosuke.

"kuliah…." Jawab Fuuka. Semua IT menganga.

"k-kuliah?" tanya Rise tak percaya. Junpei yang kekanak kanakan begitu ternyata sudah kuliah?

Saat Rise mau bertanya lagi, seorang laki laki separuh baya datang kearah mereka.

"permisi…kalian kah kontestan game show terbaru ini?" tanya laki laki itu. Souji dan Mitsuru mengangguk.

"kalau begitu, kehadiran anda semua ditunggu di dalam gudang tersebut. Silahkan masuk." Ujar laki laki itu. Mereka berjalan memasuki gudang itu.

"okelah. Pokoknya setelah kita semua menginjakkan kaki di gudang ini, kita rival ya." canda Souji.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: ATLUS…**

**~Game of Darkness~**

**By: MaedaHikari, Reina Koshimizu, and Darkmoonslayer325.**

**Summary: para cast Investigation Team dan SEES terjebak di sebuah game aneh! Apalagi salah satu aturannya yaitu mereka harus saling bunuh supaya bisa bertahan hidup. Saat sedang panik paniknya, mereka bertemu 3 orang persona users lainnya. Plis R&R! jangan ngeflame kalo nggak membangun.**

**A three people collaboration fic… Warning: OC ama OOC.**

_

* * *

-Old storage, Tokyo. 16.30 PM-_

Para anggota IT dan SEES memasuki gudang penyimpanan itu sambil bercanda ria. Saking serunya sampai Rise dan Kanji melupakan bau tidak mengenakkan itu.

"Wuih, gudangnya gede banget yah kuma?" ucap Teddie sambil menatap kearah langit langit gudang itu yang seperti tidak ada batasnya.

"Jangan lupa bau dan banyak tikusnya..." gerutu Yosuke sambil menutupi hidungnya.

"Bener tuh. Hoa lah...bau beneran neh." Tambah Junpei

"Namanya aja gudang, Yosuke. Bukannya lo yang tadinya paling semangat ya?" goda Chie.

"Tau nih. Tadi kan Junpei yang paling norak di airport pingin buru buru dateng." Tambah Yukari.

"I-itu kan dulu!" balas Yosuke dan Junpei bersamaan. Mereka terus menggoda Junpei dan Yosuke. Kecuali Mitsuru, Akihiko, Aigis, Naoto, Shinjiro, dan Minato.

Tiba tiba Koromaru Menggigit dan menarik celana Akihiko.

"Ada apa, Koromaru?" Tanya Akihiko. Koromaru mengonggong keras.

"WOOF! GRRR..." Koromaru memasang pose siap menerkam.

"Koro-chan!" Fuuka berusaha menenangkan anjing itu. Tapi tiba tiba ia merasakan getaran hebat yang mungkin hanya bisa dirasakan oleh Persona-Users yang mempunyai ability untuk mendeteksi.

"Ada apa, Yamagishi?" tanya Mitsuru. Fuuka menunjuk kearah lorong didepan mereka dengan perasaan takut.

"S-senpai...aku merasakan...ada sesuatu yang bergerak..." ucap Fuuka sambil gemetar. Semua anggota SEES dan IT langsung menoleh kearah lorong gelap yang ditunjuk Fuuka dengan deg degan.

"Mungkin itu tikus?" Tanya Ken mencoba lebih logis.

"B-bukan...tikus tidak sebesar ini!" jawab Fuuka. Para IT dan SEES makin dicekam ketakutan.

"A-ayolah. Masa begitu aja takut? Paling itu Cuma sutradaranya." Hibur Kanji walaupun dia sendiri juga ketakutan. Tiba tiba Rise menjerit.

"KYAAAAAAAA! A-ada..." Rise sembunyi di balik tubuh Souji. Semua orang langsung kaget.

"Ada apa, Rise-san?!" tanya Naoto panik. Rise menunjuk ke sebuah jejak seretan. Lebih tepatnya jejak darah.

"Da-darah?!" Yukari langsung sembunyi dibalik tubuh Minato.

"Yo, Yukari. Palingan itu Cuma darah dari daging kambing atau sapi..." ujar Minato mencoba menenangkan Yukari.

Kaori dan Shinjiro diam sambil menatap darah itu. "Darah itu... Bukannya darah manusia?" Tanya Kaori ragu. Shinjiro hanya mengangkat bahunya.

Chie dan Yukiko juga ketakutan. Hanya para cowok, Naoto dan Mitsuru yang masih tegak.

"semuanya tenang! Shirogane, periksa darah itu dengan Koromaru. Sisanya yang laki laki lindungi para perempuan!" perintah Mitsuru. Naoto dan Koromaru mengangguk lalu mendekati darah itu. Chie yang paling berani (kecuali Naoto) diantara anggota IT berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang agak menyeramkan ini.

"wah…kayaknya sih ini bukan gudang penyimpanan ya. Bisa aja tempat pemotongan hewan…" ucapnya sembarangan. Yukiko dan Rise makin menempel sama Souji.

"Chie-senpai! Jangan nakutin gitu dong!" marah Rise. Chie sweatdropped.

"uh…gue kan Cuma ngeluarin apapun yang ada di pikiran gue!" bela Chie.

"udah sini Risette sama Junpei aja!" goda Junpei centil sambil berlari bermaksud memeluk Rise. Tapi Rise malah menendang wajahnya.

"OGAH!" tolak Rise mentah mentah. Yukiko mulai gila…lagi…

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SI BOTAK MUKANYA RATA!" tawa Yukiko menggelegar. Semuanya langsung sweatdropped berat.

"yah…seenggaknya suasana nyeremin ini mulai ilang…" ujar Yosuke sambil tertawa. Tapi sayangnya Naoto langsung mengembalikan suasana menyeramkan lagi. Ia memanggil Mitsuru.

"Mitsuru-san, Ini merupakan jejak... Dan belum lama terbuatnya. Kira kira 3-4 jam yang lalu" Ujar Naoto sambil menyeka sedikit darah yang ada di lantai _"Dan pemilik darah ini... Kurasa bukan hewan..." _Pikir Naoto. Mitsuru mendesah.

"baiklah. Kerja bagus, Shirogane." Ucap Mitsuru. Koromaru mengendus bau darah itu.

"WOOF!! WOOF!! Grrr...." Koromaru menggonggong lalu menggeram pelan.

"Katanya, dia mencium bau orang lain di sini..." Ujar Aigis.

"Tampaknya harus kita periksa..." Ujar Souji.

"Nggak ah! Rise takut..." Rise makin membenamkan kepalanya di punggung Souji.

"Seta benar. Ini harus diperiksa..." Ujar Mitsuru. Akhirnya semua orang mengangguk walau Rise dan Yukiko bersembunyi di belakang Souji.

Mereka mulai berjalan di koridor yang gelap. Rise masih menempel di punggung Souji. Sedangkan Yukiko mulai relaks dan berjalan dengan Chie seperti biasa. Tiba tiba Fuuka terperangah.

"aura ini...Mitsuru-senpai! aku rasa ini hal yang salah! Aku merasakan...merasakan..." Fuuka tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya.

"kenapa, Yamagishi? Ada apa?" tanya Mitsuru. Fuuka hanya menggeleng lemah.

"tidak...hanya saja, ada yang menganggu perasaanku sejak kita pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di gudang ini..." jawab Fuuka lemas. Junpei memapahnya.

"Fuuka...kalo lo ngga kuat bilang aja..." cemas Junpei. Ia jadi protektif dengan Fuuka sejak Chidori meninggal. Fuuka menggeleng.

"aku tidak apa apa, Junpei-kun. Aku bisa jalan sendiri." balas Fuuka sambil melepaskan diri dari papahan Junpei. Tiba tiba terdengar suara decitan.

"KYAAA! Apaan itu?!" jerit Yukari sambil mencengkram bahu Minato kaget.

"tikus, non. Sekarang lepasin bahu gue dan jangan jadi lebay." sahut Minato dingin. Yukari bukannya melepaskan cengkramannya malah memeluk lengan Minato.

"jahat lo, Minato-kun..."

"whatever..."

Mereka sampai di tempat hilangnya jejak darah. Sebagai gantinya sebuah daging berwarna kemerah merahan terletak di tengah tengah jalan. Naoto memeriksa potongan daging itu sebentar.

"hmm...ini tampaknya hanya potongan daging kambing." Lapor Naoto. Semuanya menghela nafas lega.

"Tuh kan, apa gue bilang..." Kata Minato sambil menoleh ke arah Yukari.

"iya iya! Gue kan tadi takut..." bela Yukari. Wajahnya memerah.

Tiba-tiba Kaori jatuh terduduk, kaki nya lemas, kepalanya mengadah ke atas.

"napa lu, Nagisa?" Tanya Shinjiro yang ada di sebelahnya.

"I-itu... Itu..." Kaori gemetar sambil menunjuk ke arah tembok. Shinjiro menoleh ke arah tembok itu, matanya membelalak.

"sialan..." Shinjiro menggeram pelan. Melihat reaksi Shinjiro, semua orang ikut melihat ke tembok.

"Kyaaaa!!!!" jerit Rise, Yukiko, Yukari dan Fuuka. Di tembok itu, tergantung sebuah tubuh bermandikan darah yang bentuk wajahnya sudah tidak karuan lagi. Tapi Naoto bisa tahu itu manusia begitu melihatnya. Rise dan Yukiko menatap tubuh itu tak berdaya. Sementara Chie menahan dirinya supaya tidak muntah begitu melihat darah dan daging yang begitu...menjijikan.

"Tampaknya bukan game biasa..." Ujar Mitsuru pelan.

"Malah mungkin ini bukan game sama sekali..." Sahut Minato.

"Senpai!! Rise takut!! Rise mau pulang!!" Rise mulai menangis.

"Seta-kun, kumohon, ayo!!" Timpal Yukiko sambil menarik lengan Souji.

"Arisato-kun! Ayo!" Yukari juga ketakutan. Sementara Fuuka sudah hampir pingsan.

"P-partner!! Ayo kita keluar!!" ajak Yosuke agak agak panik.

"Arisato, Aigis, Nagisa! Bawa semua orang keluar dari sini! Ini tidak mungkin hanya sebuah lelucon! Akihiko dan Aragaki, lihat keadaan sekitar saat kita menuju pintu keluar! Dan kurasa, kalian membutuhkan evoker..." Mitsuru memberi perintah.

"Apa harus?" Tanya Akihiko.

"Tak ada jaminan disini tak ada musuh. Ayo!" Seru Mitsuru.

"Wakarimashita!! (understood)" Sahut Minato, Aigis dan Kaori.

"Teddie, Tatsumi, Shirogane! Bawa yang perempuan keluar dari sini! Yosuke! Bantu aku melihat keadaan kalau-kalau ada musuh! Dan jangan segan untuk menggunakan persona..." Souji merendahkan suaranya saat menyebut persona.

"Oke, Partner!!" Sahut Yosuke.

"Hey, Senpai!! Ayo keluar dari sini!!" Ujar Kanji sambil membantu Yukiko.

"Chie-chan, ayo!" Teddie menarik tangan Chie.

"Rise-san! Ini bukan saatnya untuk takut! Ayo kita pergi!!" Ujar Naoto sambil membantu Rise yang sedang menangis.

"i-iya, Naoto-kun..." Rise menurut begitu lengannya ditarik Naoto.

Mereka semua berlari ke arah pintu keluar. Anggota SEES memegang Evoker di tangan mereka, sementara IT (minus yang cewek, kecuali Naoto) membawa senjata masing-masing. Souji menggunakan sebuah pipa besi panjang, Naoto memang selalu membawa revolvernya kemana pun dia pergi. Kanji menggunakan sebuah kursi lipat yang dia temukan, Yosuke menggunakan dua buah pisau daging yang ada disana.

Mereka sampai di pintu keluar. Yukari langsung mendekatinya dan mendorong pintu itu.

"Ggghh!!! Tak bisa terbuka!!!" Ujar Yukari panik.

"Minggir! Ayo Shinji!!" Akihiko bersiap mendobrak gerbang itu.

"Hn." Sahut Shinjiro singkat.

"Yosuke! Bantu kami!" seru Souji sambil bersiap mendobrak.

"siap, partner!"

"Biar kubantu, Sanada-san!!" Kanji juga bersiap.

BRAKK!!!!

Mereka bertiga mendorong pintu itu menggunakan badan mereka, namun pintu itu tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Aku akan membantu!!" Aigis juga membantu mendobrak dengan tubuhnya yang besi, namun tak ada bekas sama sekali di pintu.

"Cih..." Umpat Shinjiro pelan.

"Sial!! Pintunya terkunci rapat!!" Sahut Akihiko kesal.

"Aarrggh!!" Kanji memukulkan tangannya ke pintu.

"Tenanglah, Kanji-kun!!" Ujar Naoto.

"Benar, kita tak boleh panik. Kalau panik malah takkan ada hasilnya." Kata Mitsuru.

"senpai benar... Ini harus dipikirkan baik-ba--..." Sebelum Kaori selesai bicara, tiba-tiba sebuah kabut putih aneh menutupi mereka.

"I-ini... Kabut? Bukan, ini.. Gas?!" Naoto dengan cepat menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya.

"Uph... Kabut ini..." Kaori berusaha menutup hidungnya, namun kesadarannya menghilang. Dia terjatuh, Shinjiro menangkapnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ini... Gas tidur..." Yosuke terjatuh dan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Sen...pai..." Rise juga terjatuh. Diikuti Teddie yang dibelakangnya. Koromaru menggonggong pelan sebelum tertidur.

"U-ukh..." Kanji terjatuh, diikuti Chie dan Yukiko.

"Si...Al..." Akihiko pun pingsan. Junpei juga terjatuh.

"Uh..." Mitsuru kehilangan kesadaran. Souji terjatuh bertumpu pada lututnya, Minato juga. Sementara Shinjiro masih tetap mencoba untuk bertahan. Aigis masih sadar karena dia memang robot. Namun seketika dia merasa ada sesuatu di dalam kabut yang sedikit demi sedikit menguras tenaganya. Aigis pun terjatuh.

"A-aigis?!" Minato menoleh kearah Aigis.

"A-ada... yang... menguras... tenaga...ku..." Sistem Aigis mati.

"Ah..." Souji terjatuh dan pingsan.

"Sialan...." Shinjiro sudah tak tahan lagi dan pingsan.

"Semuanya..." Minato menutup matanya perlahan.

**

* * *

To Be Continued**

**Authors' Note :**

**MaedaHikari: Yak Minna, this is a loong chapter. What do you guys think? Reviews? Flame? Anything is fine. As long as it makes us a better writer ^^. Thanks for your reviews till now!!**

**Reina Koshimizu: sama deh kayak MaedaHikari. Thanks for the reviews! Dan makasih buat Otomo Minato yang udah bikin fanfic kita di Story Alertnya, Katy Starcatcher, MelZzZ, Lucielle Michaelis, dan MacTavish Van Den Bosch! Arigatou gozaimasu! Dan maap kalo sampe ada yang kelupaan. Maklum saya manusia biasa yang banyak salah...^^**

**Minna, sekarang, review please? m(_ _)m**

**Arigato Gozaimashita to the readers from the Authors.**


End file.
